


Doubts and First Kisses

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Doubts and First Kisses

Cullen sees her at ease among her fellow mages, especially the Tevinter. Doubt gnaws at his heart as he sees them become so close. _Of course she would want to be with another mage,_ he thinks sadly, _those smiles were not just for me after all._ He watches her from a distance, loves her from a far. He plays chess with the Tevinter, Dorian. They become friends and it is then, during one of their games that he becomes bold enough to ask of his relationship with Shaelya. Cullen is taken aback when Dorian laughs in his face.

"You thought her and I... Oh that is too funny." Dorian chuckles. "I mean, I could see why you would think that. I'm just too good to be true after all. But seriously though, even if I were inclined to take things further, which I'm not, she's only got eyes for you." Cullen sees the amusement in his friend's eyes as he tries to digest this new bit of information.

 

Cullen paces his office, trying to find the words to tell Shaelya what she means to him when there is a quiet knock on the door. "Enter," he calls out, and she is suddenly before him.

"Can we talk? Alone?" She asks quietly.

"Alone?" He asks surprised. "I mean, of course." He mentally kicks himself as he leads her to a quieter part of the battlements. I have to say something, anything, he thinks to himself. "It's a... Nice day." He says, wishing the stone beneath them would swallow him whole. She gives him a look of surprise, and blushes slightly. "You... You wanted to discuss something?" He sighs inwardly as he waits for her to speak.

"Cullen, I care for you... and." She sighs, looking worried. He longs to hold her close, as she stands before him, with a look of doubt etched onto her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly, his heart thundering in his chest.

"You left the Templars, but could you trust a mage? Could you ever think of me as more?" Cullen's mouth nearly dropped to the foundation as she said it. She does care for him, his whole being felt a light, and he tried to find the words to tell her how much she means to him, how much she's always meant to him.

"I can! I mean I do think of you, and what I would say in this situation?" He mentally kicks himself again for sounding like a bumbling fool. He wonders how he always seems to be reduced to that around her.

"What's stopping you?" She asks quietly, and his heart sinks a little as he wonders what she thinks might be stopping him.

"You're the Inquisitor, and we're at war." He explains, as he stops himself from brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't think it was possible." He finishes, biting his lower lip as he restrains himself from smothering her in kisses.

"I'm still here." Shaelya replies simply, and his heart soars. She is, she came to him. Wants to be with him as much as he with her his heart screams at him. He steps closer to her, and reaches out his hand to cup her cheek.

"So you are... It seems like to much to ask for, but I want..." He feels her body heat against his, as he leans down to kiss her, and then the door opens. Cullen feels like throwing the oblivious scout off the battlements. As he watches the scout retreat, he hears her sigh. Before she can give him an excuse to leave, he quickly cups her cheeks in his hands and kisses her. And it is the most wonderful feeling Cullen has ever experienced. The world around them disappears in that moment and it was only the two of them, the softness of her lips on his, her scent overwhelming his senses, and he never wants it to end. But it does, and doubt fills his mind again in full force. _Did she want to kiss? Was that too soon?_ He asks himself, worried about the answers. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, "that was... really nice."

"You don't regret it?" She asks, looking worried, "do you?"

"No!" He exclaims, for nothing could be further from the truth. "No. Not at all." Cullen leans in and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close, his heart beat thumping a message of his love for her.


End file.
